


Daemon Sense

by LostBear



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Daemon Touching, F/F, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Protection Squad, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Same-Sex Daemons, Tags May Change, because idk, but not, no beta we die like men, not as bad Bakugou Katsuki, only izuku can see daemons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBear/pseuds/LostBear
Summary: Midoriya Izuku has the quirk daemon sense, to be able to see manifested souls in the form of animals. She is determined to be a hero, with her daemon Naoko by her side.Her best friend Kacchan is taken along -willingly- for the ride.Watch Izuku nose her way into other -familiar- peoples lives without thinking of the consequences...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going for His Dark Materials AU but then I turned away for a sec and it twisted into this lmao  
> Katsuki isn't as big of an asshole in this because I HATE how he was so I tweaked it a bit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Daemon sense:  
> -Able to see a person's soul manifested as an animal.  
> -The more you interact with a daemon, the stronger the connection grows giving the daemon more personality/free will acting on its own.  
> -Izuku's daemon can interact physically with the world unlike other daemons, but is invisible and can't be heard.  
> -More to be aded

Izuku had been born with her quirk already in motion; there was no sudden activation to declare to the world. It was subtle and wouldn’t be noticed even as the baby grew to watch invisible things until later in her life that little Izuku could convey what she saw, only one person realized early on.

  
Izuku was 2 when her loving mother, Inko, had taken her to a doctor before he referred them to a quirk specialist.

—

Izuku held Naoko in her pudgy child arms, her fingers brushing through her soft fur as she cradled the animal best she could with her small arms.

Today felt too heavy for the pair so they comforted each other, Naoko was in the form of a grasshopper mouse to be held.

“I don’t feel good,” Naoko’s voice is soft even as her whiskers tickle her hands as she presses her nose against her fingers, but the sentiment is echoed, Izuku felt like her stomach was in her red shoes.

They sat in a small waiting room, there was no one else seated in the uncomfortable chairs but her mother and her own animal, a male cottontail rabbit.

Midoriya Inko was worried for her daughter, she was cheerful and too kind, selfless to a fault but she always had a few ticks that were becoming more apparent the older she grew that Inko couldn’t put down as a child being a child anymore.

Izuku had always babbled and smiled as a baby but privately she worried when she would babble and reach for someone, or act like she was holding something when there was nothing in the crib or room to explain it away.

As she grew, she talked about her animal and then her mother’s own animal, she thought she was playing pretend and humored her by naming him Usagi but when she had felt fur under her empty hands, a tingling sensation when Izuku petted her ‘rabbit’ she couldn’t put it off any longer but one last nail in the coffin happened the other night.  
-  
Inko had been worrying about her husband not being able to send them the usual amount of money to keep them afloat for the month; she would have to spread out the next month’s expenses accordingly.

Her mind focused on that as she sat at their dining room table going through bills and such but froze in her seat when Izuku’s voice broke through her daze.

“Mommy, are you okay? We can get you money.”

Izuku stood beside her with little tears in her determined green eyes, her arms cradling her invisible animal.

Inko pushes away from her chair and picks Izuku up, “no, no, Izu-chan where did you hear that?” Inko asks trying to keep up a calm face even if she was internally panicking.

“Your bunny told me,” Izuku says as she points to her left side, but Inko knows she won’t see anything if she looks,” he says daddy didn’t pay enough so we have to save more money.”

Her fingers brush through her daughters short fluffy hair, she knows about her invisible rabbit but this just sealed the deal that this needed to be taken to a professional, that maybe her daughter activated her quirk but it wasn’t anything like her own or Hasashi’s.  
-  
Izuku hugs Naoko as a lady and her skunk came from one of the doors, Naoko presses herself into Izuku’s chest.

“Midoriya?” The young raven haired woman asks politely even if the answer is obvious, Inko gently prods Izuku to her feet.

They are led into a room with a bunch of beanbags and toys; it was obvious that this was a room meant for children. Izuku climbs onto a yellow bean bag, she doesn’t take one of the stuffed animals, and she has Naoko to hold.

They glance at her mother and her counterpart, Inko is smiling at her from her normal cushioned chair but her rabbit is looking Izuku over nervously with a twitching nose.

They jump causing Naoko to shift into an ermine when an older woman comes in, she must be the specialist as she sits in a chair that was obviously meant for her.

Naoko tenses when no obvious animal is seen at her heels until a pretty bird, a blue manakin, swoops in as the door closes, the bird perched itself on her shoulder watching them but so is the woman, this makes Izuku snap out of her own little world.

“Good morning I’m Songo Jin, I’ve been told that little Midoriya here has activated her quirk?” Songo asks as she leans forward to better listen as her mother nods, thankful that they wouldn’t beat around the bush.

“Yes, Izuku says she can see animals next to a person that they can talk to her.”

Songo hums before turning her own birdlike eyes on Izuku, “can you tell me about these animals? Do I have one?” She asks and Izuku relaxes a bit.

She can always go on about Naoko or all the animals she sees but she knows people don’t believe her, but Sango-san’s bird isn’t twittering in disbelief.

“You have a bird, they haven’t said anything yet so I don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl. Naoko things it’s a boy, because it’s kind of loud, ah, sorry I mean colorful.” Izuku shuffles in her seat wishing it would swallow her up after she insulted the woman’s bird; Izuku had repeated what Naoko whispered into her ear without thinking.

She blinks but otherwise there’s no reaction from the woman, but her bird shifts in place,” what kind of bird?” It-he asks and Izuku shrugs making the lady straitened her back.

“Why did you shrug?”

“Your bird asked what kind of bird he was, but we don’t know birds.”

Songo writes something in her little notebook she pulled out from her pocket, a pen in hand as the bird too leans down to watch her scribble.

“Are we in trouble? Mom looks nervous and I don’t like it,” Naoko confides in her ear from where she shimmied up, her weasel form making it easier to drape across her shoulder.

But before Izuku can ask her mom if she’s okay, Songo looks back up at her curiously, “what is your animal, Izuku-chan?”

“Naoko changes but we know that she’ll stop when we are big kids,” Izuku pulls Naoko from her shoulder and onto her lap as she shifts into a purring cat.

“You named your animal?” Songo asks and she looks like she’s putting together a puzzle, Izuku wishes her luck.

“We both decided Naoko was a good name, we can’t lie to each other.” Izuku tries to convey how deep they intertwined but her child like vocabulary even as advanced as it is wouldn’t allow explaining the complexity of their bond.

They go on for another hour, Izuku is tired from all the questions and Naoko is cradled securely in her arms.

“What do you think so far Songo-San?” Inko asks as they leave the room, Izuku left in the beanbag she began dozing off in.

Songo flips through her notebook, “it’s definitely a quirk, but as it stands it seems that the animals she sees is possibly a person’s soul manifested? It’s out there but not the complete oddest thing we’ve had the pleasure to look at.” Songo shuts the notebook before looking into Inko’s eyes.

“We’ll name it daemon sense. You can fill out the necessary paperwork back in the room with little Izuku, when your done just drop it off at the desk and you can leave.”

Inko thanks Songo unknowing that Izuku heard the naming of her quirk before the older woman strides down the hall, Izuku’s mother is left in a strange calm finally knowing her baby actually had a quirk.

Inko is quick to fill out the forms, she gathers up her daughter in her arms to carry her out the building, a quick stop at the desk to drop the paperwork off.

Izuku wakes up when they are in the train, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, her mother is looking out the window deep in thought, Izuku shimmies from her mother’s arms, and Inko places Izuku besides her keeping an arm around the little girl.

Izuku takes in the few people sitting or standing in their cabin, their animals all varying shapes. One woman even had a large jellyfish floating around her as if the air was the ocean.

Izuku loves watching the daemons but with this knowledge she was determined to be the best hero. Naoko squeaks in encouragement, she too would work hard to be a hero. Izuku might not have the quirk of All Might but she could work twice as hard to be the hero he could be proud to fight with!

With that in mind Izuku and Naoko watch every documentary and have their mother read along zoology books she could get her small hands on, eating up the knowledge of animals to apply to daemons so she won’t be caught off guard.

\--

Izuku wasn’t enjoying her school, she had tried making friends with the other four year olds but she had been too intense with her rambling, she had even touched a few of their daemons- she hadn't known any better at the time. Izuku learns her lesson with only Naoko for company.

The green haired girl watched a new kid being introduced, he had meant to be there in the start of the year but had gotten sick but it only takes the loud blond a few days to be ignored by their fellow children, she felt bad and Naoko whispers that it wouldn’t hurt to reach out.

It goes so much better than they had thought, Bakugou Katsuki is loud and aggressive, with his daemon Hide, they love them already.

Inko had been a bit cautious of having such an aggressive boy being Izuku’s -only- friend but she let it go as she saw little Katsuki taking care of Izuku in his own way. Inko and Mitsuki also took advantage of spending time with each other while their children ran around the house playing heroes, or sitting and whispering to each other.

Life was good for the two families.


	2. Katsuki Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki Moments~ Just bits and pieces on his end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Katsuki 

—

First Contact

Izuku had outcasted herself quickly with her non stop talk of animals and spouting off facts about them, even talking to ‘herself’. Even in the beginning when she talked about a kids daemon, their soul she would say and reach out to touch the air and suddenly they felt wrong, children shied away from her hands after that. 

Katsuki was a smart boy, but had been held from going to elementary schools by his parents because he had been too sick to attend until later in the year, his child mind decided to show his new classmates that he was the best right off the bat. Unfortunately for Katsuki, these students wouldn’t put up with his ego even as the new kid on the block, they quickly isolate the blond, intentionally or not. 

Fortunately the other outsider braved another possible rejection of friendship, she walks up to his desk nervously. 

The angry -lonely- boy sat by himself in his plastic chair at the round table meant for more than one kid, he fidgeted with his pudgy hands. 

“Your daemon is amazing! I’ve only seen a hawk on grown ups but I haven’t seen this kind- she’s very pretty. I’ll have to research her.”

Katsuki jerks his head to the sudden voice, the other children who noticed turned away with mocking whispers, ‘the weird kids finally talking to each other’. 

He eyes the girl standing next to his table, she’s tiny with big green eyes with freckles dotting her cheeks. She’s wearing a mint dress with bright red slippers, her green hair a short fluffy mess with a big bow, it's All Might theme obvious. Katsuki had seen her on the outskirts of groups, he hadn’t paid any mind to her until recently. 

Katsuki scowls at her, “my what?” He asks making her shrink back on herself but her eyes are looking at the back of his chair.

“My quirk lets me see souls of people as animals, yours is some kind of hawk right now, she looks very strong.” Izuku says in awe gesturing to the head of his seat but Katsuki is soaking up the praise. 

He didn’t know what she was talking about but she said something of his was strong, of course it was- it was his. 

“Is mine the strongest?” Katsuki and as he eyes the girl, she looks around the class then turns back to him, nodding her head. 

“Yep, your daemon is the most d-dangerous out of the class!” Izuku answers honestly as she watches the red eyed bird preen, “of course I am.” 

Katsuki is grinning, his daemon was the strongest and that just proved he was the best. He needed to know more. 

Izuku is shocked when Katsuki gets up and drags her chair from her old table to his own, her old table mates watching the spectacle, she sits down quickly when he stares at Izuku expectantly. 

“Midoriya Izuku, and my daemon is Naoko,” Izuku introduces as her daemon in the form of a swift fox sits in her lap. 

“Bakugou Katsuki,” he says before pausing, his badass daemon didn’t have a name and his mind worked furiously to change that.

“Hide, my daemon’s name is Hide,” Katsuki thumps his chest proudly as Izuku  claps enthusiastically as Hide extended her wings as if to take flight before pulling them back, “wow Bakugou, Hide looks like she likes it.” 

The moment is ruined as children get up for recess, Izuku is pleasantly surprised when her new -only- friend grabs her hand and drags her with him to hide out under the slide. 

The duo stick together as thick as thieves from then on even as the blond acts harshly but the possessive hold on Izuku throughout their childhood is telling of his true feelings. 

 

—

 

First Touch (Hide)

 

Izuku sat beside Katsuki in her bedroom, All Might merchandise beginning to grow scattered around the room. 

Katsuki is staring at her with the intensity rivaling the sun, Izuku shoves the thought of covering her face away quickly. 

“What the fuck was that?” The young boy asks gripping her wrist tightly in his hand, she tries tugging it free but he holds fast. 

“I’m sorry, I just forget sometimes! Hide looked so soft,” Izuku stumbles through her words as Katsuki’s brows furrow in thought. 

“You touched my soul because it looked soft.” 

“Y-yes?”

“What the fuck even, Deku.” 

Izuku cringes but gapes as Katsuki looks away from her, he puts her hand back on -where he guessed- his daemon who had stayed in place, he twitches at the feeling. 

The Tasmanian devil grinning in delight as Izuku hesitantly continues petting Hide. 

“Kacchan?” Izuku peeks from her bangs as the other child finally turns to her, his eyes watching her hand brush over his invisible daemon. 

“Hide is the best daemon but since I can’t give her the attention she needs, that means you have to,” Katsuki explains even as he puffs his red cheeks, Izuku nods along, thankful she knows Kacchan’s unofficial language.

‘I like how this feels but don’t want to admit that I like it.’

“I wish you could see them, I’d let you hold Naoko if you wanted to,” Izuku pats said meerkats head from where she makes herself comfy against Hide, Katsuki is tempted but he clenches his mouth shut. 

Izuku sighs happily at the connected feeling as Naoko grooms Hide, Katsuki is sitting with his back straight at the assault of feelings. Their souls touching in the most intimate way and the children soak up the clear emotions between each other. 

Izuku is dozing off content but she eyes Katsuki, he’s still sitting tense at the end of her bed, she tugs his arm till he’s crawling to lay beside her on the pillow. 

“I’m glad you're my friend Kacchan,” Izuku confides with a sleepy smile as her eyes close, Katsuki is staring at her dumbly. 

Katsuki is befuddled by the intense washes of warm feelings, probably from his daemon being touched and Izuku’s dumb words making his heart clench. 

The blond grabs her hand from between them, “me too,” Katsuki confesses closing his eyes missing the small smile appearing on Izuku’s face. 

The children nap their time away, Katsuki’s mother scooping her sleeping child from the bed, he doesn’t wake up even as he is taken home. 

—

First Touch (Naoko)

Katsuki is grinning wildly, the little explosions popping in his open palms as his classmates crowd around him. The teacher cooing somewhere off to the side, commenting on how his quirk would be best suited for heroics, he scoffed of course he would be a hero- this just gave him another advantage over these extras. 

Out of all the class he didn’t hear the voice he’d grown use to, he shoves his way out of the cluster of awed kids, Izuku was sitting in her chair sniffling. His heart dropped, “what the fuck are you crying for Deku?” he asks plopping down in his seat beside her, her head snaps to him. 

“I-I, Kacchan has an amazing quirk. I thought you would go make other friends now that they see how cool you are,” Izuku mumbles before Katsuki laughs loudly causing the girl to flinch away, hurt. 

“I don't need these fake weaklings, I have all I need,” Katsuki says with false nonchalance, his feelings laid out plainly for Izuku to read, she gets the message loud and clear. 

Katsuki scoffs before he feels a weight drop on his lap, he glances down to see nothing but a side eye of Izuku watching his lap intently clues him in on what- who exactly is in his lap. 

With another quick glance at the girl, he brushes across Naoko, “what is she right now?” Katsuki asks quietly as Izuku hums. “A maned wolf, Nao-chan has her head in your lap.” 

Katsuki himself is feeling the tell tale tingles as Izuku places Hide in her own lap, the cream cat daemon pliant under her touch, “Hide is purring,” Izuku giggles but squeaks when Katsuki scratches behind Naoko’s giant ears rapidly. 

They continue in their own world, whenever a person so much as looked in Katsuki’s direction he’d glare and scowl nastily at them, Hide’s tail would lash out in irritation. 

Katsuki and Izuku from then on usually switched daemons whenever possible, the soul touching between themselves, Katsuki was always gentle as he touched Naoko and made sure to push only positive feelings once he knew Izuku could feel them through their daemons, he took advantage of letting her know how he felt when he couldn’t voice them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.... 
> 
>  
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Daemon: Present Mic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present Mic meets Izuku and finds out about his daemon and among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present Mic daemon!  
> Fancy Rat named Tomo 
> 
> Rats are badass and so smart and empathetic... Let PapaMic have something you wont think of but still amazing. 
> 
> (Izuku's age is vague but either before middle school or something but she is young in this chapter)

 

Present Mic was in his civics when soft squeal of excitement drew his attention from where he was browsing a clothing rack, he had been talking to himself lightly about the clothes, he catches his name a few times in the excited ramble, music playing throughout the store playing lightly in the background.

He grins to himself, at the moment he isn’t the most known hero but he had gotten a radio show to host when he wasn’t patrolling the streets.

So it felt good to be chatted about in a everyday setting, subtly he looks around for the speaker but none of the other customers lips are moving, he can still hear the whispers closeby.

Hizashi moves around the racks trying to pinpoint where the voice is coming from before it stops abruptly, he grins like a loon before peeking above the circular clothing rack.

Sat in the middle is a little green haired girl with a notebook and pen, her mouth in the shape of an ‘o’ in surprise.

“Oh my gosh it’s Present Mic!” She squeals and thankfully the clothing muffles her and the music playing in the background, Hizashi gives her a thumbs up.

“Hello little listener! What are you doing hiding in the racks?” He asks but as she slips out between the clothing he’s blindsided.

“I love your fancy rat! They look so cute. You take really good care of yourself, or just really in tune with yourself,” The green haired girl rambles looking at the junction of his neck and shoulder instead of at his face.

He is utterly confused as he tries looking down and pats his neck area, there isn’t a rat to speak of and now he’s worried the girl is a touch crazy.

She meets his eyes and sees his confusion, she smiles sheepishly up at him, “it’s my quirk, Present Mic, sir. They named it daemon sense, it’s where I see animals that represent a person's soul, their inner self but also a companion. And yours is a very cute fawn colored fancy rat- I should look more into rat species.”

Hizashi puffs up his chest,” a cute rat for a cute man, I think it’s obvious,” he boasts cheerfully as the little girl giggles, her head tilts to the side as if listening to someone. Well, he didn’t have feelings for rats either way but now he knows he’ll go home and look up everything about them, he hoped the little rodents would become his favorite since it was his soul.

“I’m Midoriya Izuku, and my daemon is Naoko, kids daemons don’t settle until they’re older,” Izuku introduces sounding rehearsed gesturing to her shoulder, probably at the mentioned invisible animal.

Izuku turns her face to her shoulder before her face lights up, “Naoko’s right! Can I have your autograph Present Mic, please if it isn’t a bother,” Izuku showed him her notebook titled Hero Analysis #8. “I love your radio show, I listen to it whenever I can!”

“It’s no problem and thank you, Midoriya-chan,” he takes the notebook but she snatched it back quickly turning to a specific page, she gives it back just as quickly.

His eyes widen as he sees a drawing of himself and observations of him with little suggestions and notes scattered around the pages, he eyes the blank area besides his sketch and assumes she will draw in his daemon later.  
Hizashi looks down at the little girl, she’s grinning back but squirming in place, he takes the offered pen she pulls from her pocket.

“Can I take picture of mine, Midoriya-chan?” Hizashi asks as he finds a space under a drawing of him, it’s not super clear more like a quick sketch but much better than what her age would suggest.

Her short wild green hair bounces as she nods, “yes, yes! If you want I can loan it to you?” Midoriya blurts out before her brain catches up to her mouth.

Hizashi grins, “that would be so awesome of you, I think I’m going to ask my support if they can incorporate some of your ideas!”

Izuku squeaks as her face flushes red, her head nodding quickly, “y-yes, absolutely! Thank you so much!” her voice is pitched higher but her smile is bright.

A light bulb lights up in his mind, “do you name someones daemon or do they?”

Midoriya shakes her head, “no, once I tell people what they have and give a little info of the animal spices they usually name their daemon, sometimes the names are ridiculous but it's their soul,” she shrugs sighing at a memory. Hizashi grins, “I’ll name my daemon Tomo, rats are known for being smart aren't they?” Hizashi asks trying to scrape together what little he knew of them.

“Yes! Rat’s are really smart and empathetic , Tomo as a fancy rat is in the Muridae family. Plus they even laugh when you tickle them but since its on a higher frequency you can't hear it but their are videos online you can watch where they have the sound, its very cute,” Midoriya rambles and leaves Hizashi to watch the little girl’s mouth run spouting off more facts about rats then he knew what to do with but kept following along.

Midoriya stops abruptly as her head snaps to the register area, before turning back to him smiling apologetically, “my mom’s daemon is calling me, his name is Usagi and he’s a cottontail rabbit- she didn’t know he was real at the time and we never changed it,” Midoriya explained while defending her mother’s blunt naming.

Hizashi waved his hand, “it’s fine Midoriya-chan, I’ll keep this save for you in the meantime,” he pats the notebook in his hand. “Next time we meet you can give it back, bye Present Mic!” Midoriya waves quickly before shooting off through the store.

Hizashi stands their dumbstruck for a moment, he shakes his head laughing, this was going to be the highlight of his day! He had to tell Shouta, oh my god he wondered what Shouta’s daemon would be, or how he’ll react to his rat daemon.

He wished he could talk to Tomo now that he knew of her existence, he resumes picking through clothing racks but he would find his hand wandering up to his shoulder to touch the rat but of course his fingers met nothing, which was a bummer.

\--

Hizashi sits talking into the mic, the radio show in full swing when he’s recounting his day but his fans are startled when he gives a shriek. “Oh my god Listeners, you would not believe what happened to me while going clothes shopping! A little girl has this amazing quirk that lets her see souls right? BUT- the catch is its in the form of an animal and mine you wouldn’t guess it but a fancy rat. I named her Tomo and listeners, I never had any negative or positive feelings about rats but I did so much research after the encounter, they are now my favorite animal on this planet. Am I exaggerating about how cool rats are? Maybe to you. Can you stop me? NOPE!” Hizashi laughs loudly into the mic before continuing on.

\--

Izuku is in her room screaming into her pillow as she listened to Present Mic brag about rats until his talk time was up and had to take in requests for music, she was happy he talked about her but left her anonymous which was a relief. Naoko’s tail thumping on the best beside her, the painted dog reflected her emotions clearly, “I can’t believe it, Present Mic is borrowing our notebook! Now he’s some kind of rat advocate?! This is insane, are we telling Kacchan and Hide?” Naoko asks but Izuku’s answer is muffled but her large round ears pick it up easily.

“Of course we’ll tell them.”

“I can’t wait!”

Izuku makes sure to record the talk time on her phone, this was proof to Kacchan and to herself that this actually happened so she could show him at school tomorrow.

Surprise Katsuki was definitely on her about talking to strangers- even if she had recognized Present Mic’s distinct voice having listened to it so often, Hide was a little jealous which they could understand if it had been flipped.

\--  
BONUS:

The room is dark as Hizashi changes into sleeping clothes, the other person in the room already pulling the blankets over himself, the sun had set hours ago both their work kept them late.

“A rat.”

“A fancy rat, Shouta.”

Hizashi pouts at Shouta’s deadpan look, the eternally tired man was laying in their bed, Hizashi shimmies under the covers to join his boyfriend. “Rats are-” Hizashi is cut off by a hand on his mouth.

“I was listening the first time you told me all about the wonders of rats, then your show, I think I got it.” Shouta pulls his hand away, wet from the blonds tongue, he wipes it on Hizashi’s face and the blankets. “ I wonder what yours is?” Hizashi ponders aloud as Shouta rolled his tired eyes before shutting them.

“Probably a cat but will it be a boy or girl, oh no. Shouta’s daemon please don’t eat Tomo!” Hizashi begs the general area of Shouta, obviously there's no reaction but Hisashi playfully tugs the raven haired man closer, Shouta wraps his arms around Hizashi.

“If you don’t go to sleep- I’ll eat you,” Shouta growls in his ear and Hizashi feels a shiver of excitement and maybe a little fear run down his spine, but he knows the other man is tired so quiets down to fall asleep, he’s given a soft kiss as a reward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I can imagine Mic talking all about himself on his show so this would def b his main topic of the day and I want to imagine him just going ham on research and advocating for rats now.


	4. Daemon: Yagi Toshinori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yagi Toshinori is checked up on by Izuku on the train (a few days before the sludge villain strikes) because he and his daemon looked way too sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Mongoose because of his traits while quirkless and other reasons lol
> 
> Plus so Kin can sit on his All Might shoulder, just something unexpectedly expected.

 

Naoko in the form of a raccoon was picking through her short fluffy green hair, undoing the many tangles, “look at that man’s daemon! It looks so sad,” she chatters pointing a small hand towards the back of the train from her perch on the back of her seat.   
  
Izuku stares at the odd sight, a tall blond skeletal man sat hunched, alone, his face down and mostly covered by his long bangs.   
  
Draped across his right shoulder is a yellow mongoose, their fur was a lackluster tan, idly she thought it could be golden if taken care of as it too hunched in on itself.   
  
Naoko shifted into a jackal on the seat beside her, a canidae form she was becoming increasingly familiar with and maybe she would settle as something from the family.   
“We should talk to them, maybe they need help? What if they’re in trouble or their caught up in some kind of situation and don’t know how to ask for help? Oh, what if he’s falling apart and no one knows!” Naoko rambles even as her ears flick around.   
  
It’s not unusual that they would decide to interact with someone if their daemon looked as unhealthy as that mans, they actually thought of it as their own way of being a hero.   
  
“Okay, okay. You roll my pencil over to him and I’ll drop my notebook...and we’ll see if we can strike up a conversation?” Izuku whispers her plan to her daemon but she isn’t too sure it will work but they have to try.   
  
Slipping her pen and her newest hero analysis notebook out of her yellow backpack, Naoko knocks the pencil onto the floor and nosing it into the man’s shoes.   
  
Izuku is quick to follow after Naoko and her runaway pencil, the man leans down to pluck it off the floor before turning to the green haired girl standing in front of him.   
  
Izuku blinks taking in the man’s sunken face, the bright blue stare back making her flush at the too long silence when he shifts in his seat. His mongoose is staring at her with curious orange eyes, she avoids staring at it.   
  
“Ah, I’m sorry to bother you but thank you-“Izuku says as she takes the pencil but deliberately drops her hero notebook and Naoko flips it to a random hero page from the floor, hoping he asks about it.   
  
“I’m sorry again- I’ve been told I’m pretty clumsy.” Izuku rambles as the man chuckles picking up the notebook and he looks over the revealed text and drawn hero but with an animal drawn beside them.  
  
“No it’s quite alright, accidents happen. Did you do this?” His voice is deeper than she would have thought but it reminds her of distant rolling thunder, it’s pleasant.   
  
Izuku nods,” yes, it’s my hobby really. I like to imagine that I could tell all the heroes I write about my ideas to help their quirk or improve their fighting, if it would help them. I even add in little notes about their costumes but I’m not really into support like builds so it’s very vague ideas really.” Izuku stops talking when Naoko climbs on to her lap as a fennec fox causing her to snap out of her info dump, her hands had been pointing at the examples she spoke of even as the blond held the notebook open as she talked; she had even sat beside him in mid explanation.   
  
The man looked at her, as if really looking at her. Izuku glances at the mongoose and finds them looking amused and a bit flustered which was understandable when they got a full Izuku hero rant out of the blue, they should be thankful it wasn’t about animals or they’d be begging her to leave.   
  
“Smart girl, her observations are spot on,” the mongooses voice is sudden, it’s soft but clear.   
  
A same sex daemon not rare but odd to see none the less, she’s only come across a few and of course herself.  
  
“Thank you!” Izuku and Naoko chirp in unison before they freeze, they hadn’t meant to respond to his daemon, he had a gentle air about him making them feel at ease.   
  
“I didn’t say anything?” His brows furrow looking at her confused and the mongoose is suddenly alert reflecting the man’s feelings even if he remained lax.   
  
Izuku flails her arms, “no, no I’m sorry it’s my quirk!” She tries to explain even as he tenses.   
  
“I can see your soul manifested outside of your body as an animal, sometimes they voice your opinion, and they reflect your inner self. But don’t worry they aren’t telling me everything you think, they are actually like their own person but still a big part of you? It’s a little complicated.”  
  
Izuku takes a deep breath her hands carding through Naoko’s short fur anxiously, her eyes on her daemon.   
  
“That’s...different? I don’t think I’ve heard of a quirk like that,” he said as Izuku looks up at his face, he’s trying to be reassuring as he smiles at her.   
  
“Midoriya Izuku, and my daemon’s name is Naoko, it’s nice to meet you.”   
  
He hesitates but shakes her outstretched hand, “Yagi Toshinori. My daemon, unnamed?” Yagi copies her introduction but she giggles anyways.   
  
“Your daemon is a mongoose Yagi-San, he’d be very pretty gold if you took better care of yourself,” Izuku says bluntly as her eyes run over him, “very pretty!” Naoko chirps.   
  
“A mongoose, is that good?” Yagi asks even as he watches the young girl pet thin air over her lap, Izuku hums at the question.   
  
“There’s no good or bad, it’s just to reflect some of what a person is. It’s best not to judge someone solely by their daemon, we’ve made that mistake and it wasn’t pretty. Also your mongoose is a boy which is odd since most daemons are the opposite sex but not the rule.” Izuku talks but she actually likes Yagi, he listens to her attentively as she explains.   
  
“What’s your daemon then, Young Midoriya?”   
  
“Kids daemons change until they settle on a form; we think it’s when they mature enough? We aren’t sure sometimes they settle early or late from something dramatic, but even for no reason at all. Naoko is still shifting but we a pretty good idea of what family she will settle as.”  
  
Yagi seems to be thinking on it, “We can name my daemon Kin, because of his fur?” He looks back at her as she smiles happily,” that’s good!”  
  
The odd pair talks quietly after that they go over her notebook, he even helps her by adding information she hadn’t known before. Naoko eyes Kin closely when it slips closer on to the blond’s left shoulder, she takes note of all the scares littered across the dull gold fur.

They’re going to stop at her station soon but a sudden question takes catches her off guard, even Naoko is stock still.   
  
“Are you planning to be a hero, young Midoriya?” Yagi asks and her eyes widen, she nods vigorously.  
  
“I’ve always wanted to be a hero, like All Might. To smile and keep everyone safe, to tell them that ‘I am here’, but-“Izuku feels like she’s crumbling in front of this man she had befriended. “I want to apply for U.A. since All Might went there but I don’t think I can really make it with my quirk not being as flashy as other students,” she felt horrible for suddenly unloading her feelings on him that she hasn’t told her own mother or Kacchan but he shocks her once more.   
  
“I believe you would make an amazing hero, I’ll be on the lookout for a green haired girl talking to air at the UA sports festival,” Yagi grins and leans forward to ruffle her messy hair, her eyes burn from the honest believe she can make it into her dream school, to follow her dreams.   
  
“You’ll do great, we believe in you. Have faith in yourself.” Kin encourages smiling with his tiny sharp teeth, Naoko is practically vibrating in her arms from being scooped into Izuku’s arms along with her hastily packed bag.  
  
“Thank you so much Yagi-san, Kin-san! We’ll try our hardest,” Izuku yells as they run to the closing doors, slipping out in a rush.   
  
They turn back to see Yagi waving from the window, Izuku and Naoko wave back enthusiastically as the train pulls away and they disappear from sight, she places Naoko on the ground to walk beside her as a maned wolf.  
  
“I liked them; I hope we get to see them again?”   
  
“Absolutely.”   
  
Izuku’s and Naoko jog home, their determination to become heroes had once dimming embers fanned back into flames.   
  
They could do this. 

\--

They'er chewed out by Hide and Kacchan for talking to strange men on the train when they talk about the encounter, its worth it even as Kacchan shouts and stomps around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) well I tried


	5. Sudden Settling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki asks something of Izuku and honestly how dumb can boys be, Izuku leaves him behind and encounters a sludge villain. In doing so they figure out a new aspect of her quirk. 
> 
> All Might appears and the jig is up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... Katsuki thinks he knows better and asks Izuku to stand behind him where its safe and Izuku is like 'wtf are you smoking to even think I would give up my dream to be a hero????'
> 
> Also Izuku has a temper damn it, but in my fic you'll probs see more of it since Katsuki rubbed off on her lolol

 

“Telling us to not try for UA? How can he even ask us that!” Izuku sniffles rubbing her puffy green eyes harshly, she had left Katsuki at the school gates to be swarmed by fellow classmates once she was out of view. He had the audacity to ask her to stay out of UA so she would be safe, that he could be the hero to protect her, as if her dreams were so easy to put aside.

“Katsuki doesn’t know what he’s talking about! He’s scared for us- Hide says so,” Naoko says making Izuku look down at her raccoon form, Izuku nods along. “I know that, but I just wish he would stop thinking of us as a weak little girl and as a possible fellow hero. To stand by his side, not crying behind him.”

She plucks her daemon from the dirty ground as they walk under the bridge,”we promised to be heroes together, but I don’t know when he got it in his head that we needed protecting- even from our own self?! Dumb Kacchan!” Izuku grumbles before laughing as they scream ‘Dummy Kacchan!’ as it bounces off the concrete walls.

Naoko’s ears flick before turning her head to look back as Izuku continues screaming but they turn fully when they hear a voice once her voice stops echoing.

“Invisibly suit size M, this little girl won’t be suspected by him.”

Izuku cringed as Naoko hissed, a green sludge like villain pulling itself from the manhole they had walked over as they freeze in terror as the bulging eyes settle on her.

“Don't be scared, girl,” he laughs at her trembling form.

It’s own daemon, a salamander crawling across his blob body, Izuku tried to will her legs to move but it’s too late when she turns to run, the quirk user wrapping around her body knocking Naoko from her arms unintentionally as it begins shoving itself down her throat..

Izuku can hear Naoko outside of the slime from being dropped, she’s screaming after Izuku unable to harm the villain even as she shifted forms to try to save her, the sludge sliding between various teeth and claws.

‘Naoko, help me please!’ Izuku screams within her mind and her daemon is hysterical, both girls starting to slow down as black spots appear in her dimming vision, the villain says something but her mind is being stuffed with cotton as she chokes clawing uselessly at the substance.

Naoko takes one last bite in her new gray wolf form, her mouth landing on the salamander causing the villain to scream.

Naoko takes the salamander in her jaws and throws it to the side, the villain is yelling curses confused and scared of the sudden painful sense of wrong pulsing throughout his being.

Izuku falls out of the villains side, coughing up the disgusting sludge, Naoko at her side immediately pressing against her as one of Izuku’s hands grip the wolfs thick fur.

“Izuku, are you-“

A loud slam echoed around the underpass, her heart stuttered in sudden relief at the backlit hero, Naoko’s mouth pulled back in a fearsome grin.

“Do not fear, for I am here!” All Might’s laugh booms before cutting off as he takes in the scene laid out before his eyes, blue eyes narrowing at the familiar girl he had not but had a conversation with a day or two ago.

Izuku laid out on her side puking leftover slime, tears falling from her flushed face, the villain he had been chasing across from her in pain, his form shaking in fear at his sudden appearance.

All Might takes this in quickly and acts even faster as the slime aims one last escape attempt at the young girl, he cocks his fist back and punches causing the slime to splatter all around. All Might turns to Izuku to ask if she’s alright and to apologize for his reckless endangerment when she opens her mouth, he freezes in the moment.

“Yagi-san?!” Izuku coughs recognizing the distinct scarred yellow mongoose, Kin sitting on his thick shoulders, All Might’s signature grin frozen before letting out a strained laugh.

“No dear girl, I don’t know a Yagi,” All Might laughs as he begins scooping up the unconscious villain into a soda bottle to contain him, internally All Might is freaking out.

He knows this girl, she had talked to him on the train not two days ago, her quirk showing his ‘daemon’ must have gave it away he assumes.

All Might sighs as he puts the bottles villain in his pocket, “We won’t tell anyone!” Izuku blurts as he turns to look at her.

“Thank you, young Midoriya,” All Might smiles softly at her as Kin sighs heavily from his perch, “you just confirmed it for her, you giant dummy.”

Naoko laughs, it’s not a nice one but full of disbelief as All Might and his daemon disappear with a giant leap after double checking to make sure Izuku was okay by herself.

“I can’t believe Yagi-san is All Might- our hero believes in us!” Naoko screams jumping around as a fluffy arctic fox, Izuku wipes her mouth from left over spit and cheers with her.

“We need to head home, I probably need to take some medicine to keep from getting sick, who knows what he was covered in,” Izuku says as she climbs to her feet, her face turning green at the thought.

“Or, we can stop at the shopping center first, for a reward with our first run in with a villain?” Naoko suggests as she shifts into a meerkat, Izuku picks her up and places her daemon on her shaky shoulder. “Kacchan should be skulking around there so we can rant to him, despite his best intentions to scare us away from being a hero- we still got put in a villains way. Hero or no hero.”

They walk for a bit, heading towards the shopping center, “now we know you can mess with other people’s daemons? We knew you could from touching Mom’s and Kacchan but not like this.”

They both shutter recalling the villains pained scream and brief discomfort on their end but stop as explosions shake the ground, a possible hero vs villain fight going down was too tempting to resist, they run into the gathering crowd up ahead of them. Izuku and Naoko shove their way to the front but they eye the familiar sludge in disbelief, it’s only been just a little bit of time since he tried to kill her.

How had he escaped from a soda bottle in All Might’s possession?!

“It’s that freaky villain from earlier and it has Kacchan!” Naoko cries as her eyes find the familiar blond in the green viscous substance first, his mouth covered and head thrown around trying to get air.

  
Izuku thinks of his pocket and the soda bottle, All Mights leap comes to mind and it clicks easily. The bottle must have slipped out once All Might’s momentum slowed to drop to land, it must have landed around here and got free.

Izuku’s eyes scan the villain before meeting intimately familiar red, Kacchans daemon is screaming at the pro heroes slamming against her senses, she can see Hide flying around Kacchan as a hawk. Izuku felt her fear morph into anger, how dare that villain go after her only friend? The pro heroes watching her friend die, being suffocated right in front of them.

The need to save Kacchan overwhelmed her as she sprints from the crowd, the blood rushing in her ears covering the shocked shouts of the pro heroes and crowd, Naoko easily following at her side as a gray wolf once more.  
  
“You again?!”

She flings her yellow backpack at the slimes eyes, a heavy binder flying directly into his eye making him cry out, the distraction was fruitful as Izuku gives Katsuki breathing room.

“What the fuck are you doing here, you reckless fuck!” Katsuki growls but the panic in his voice is clear to her, “we saw you needed help! Your daemon was calling for help and our legs moved by themselves,” Izuku explains as her fingers grab his shirt collar to pull him out without luck.

Naoko is eyeing the slime for the salamander, but it’s nowhere in sight as the villain regains his bearings, “you little brat!” He yells about to crush her just as Hide swoops down shifting to stand in front of Izuku and Naoko.

All Might appears in a flash blocking the hit for Izuku, “pro’s are always risking their lives, but this is excessive, young Midoriya,” All Might says around the blood dripping from his mouth, Izuku looking up at him with wide green eyes. All Might yanking both Izuku and Katsuki away from the villain, “DETROIT SMASH!” All Might yells punching the villain, he splatters once more but the punch creates a vacuum of air as it spirals up into the sky.

The crowd watches in awe as it begins to rain, the punch changing the weather as the scattered fire is put out.

All Might releases a squirming boy from his arms, the sandy blond bearing his teeth up at the number one hero, All Might is a bit confused by his aggressive attitude but leaves it be as he gently puts down the other child in his arms.  
Izuku stands on shaky legs, but she beams at All Might, “you saved me again,” Izuku tries to keep her voice quiet but it doesn’t stop the stars forming in her eyes peeking up at her idol, Naoko had no qualms of screaming her inner fangirl delight.

Katsuki crumbles down on the ground, puking up the sludge left behind gaining Izuku’s attention immediately, she rubs his back trying to comfort him through his hacking. Izuku turns to eye the spotted hyena sitting beside him, the usual golden dust flying around children’s daemon’s noticeably missing as Naoko leans against the subdued beast.

Once the blond scrubs his mouth with the end of his sleeve he turns and snags Izuku in his arms, she is stiff at the sudden hug but molds herself easily, the near death experience heavy in their minds. A cough of one of the heroes gains her attention but Izuku can only turn to the side still in Katsuki’s hold as the pro heroes are quick to converge on the two kids, the media swarm All Might just as quickly.

Izuku is quiet through the first and second scolding with patience she didn’t really have but as more pros fire up to chew her out, Naoko’s growling raised in tempo making Izuku look at the wolf in agreement.

They were emotionally and physically exhausted from the days ordeals, and if they call her stupid one more time- nope that's it.

“My friend would be dead if I hadn't been stupid enough to entervine, you were watching him suffocate. If you had done your job I wouldn’t have had to step in. Sorry, if I inconvenienced you,” Izuku snapped at them as she stands up brushing her wrecked uniform down, Kacchan’s daemon suddenly laughs from her seat, it echoes off the sudden silence of Izuku’s outburst.

Katsuki is grinning at the stunned adults before taking her hand and slipping away from the scene, Izuku lets him drag her as she freaks out, she had snapped at pro heroes? Oh my god?? Can someone bury her alive, please and thank you?

Naoko snickers as she trots along, “you told them good! The looks on their faces, priceless.”

Izuku lets Naoko have her moment as they walk home but it’s interrupted by the explosive blond speaking up from his previous silence.

“I’ve never been so glad and so fucking mad to see your dumb face,” Katsuki huffs beside her ear as he releases her hand to wrap it around her waist in a side hug holding her close, but Hide’s new bulky form is leaning against her other side pinning her in effortlessly. Naoko herself shifts into a spectacled flying fox to fly up onto Katsuki’s shoulder nuzzling at his neck.

“Hide settled, she got in front of me to protect me,” Izuku says while adjusting her arm to have it slung along his waist too, squeezing his side briefly while her free hand brushed along Hide’s head,” when the sludge villain was going to hit me.”  
  
Katsuki grunts as he tightens his arm around her, their legs almost getting caught on each other as they walked even closer, Hide making it even harder for her to walk as the hyena continues leaning heavily on her other side.

“She’s a spotted hyena, I really thought Hide was on the trend of cats but then again hyenas are closer to cats than dogs,but somehow it suits you? I do know that spotted hyenas are the largest hyena species, and that its led by females, Hide is really big. Oh, and they eat everything- like bones! Its amazing, I’ll send you everything about her species when I get home.” Izuku rambles looking down at Hide while brushing her fingers through the mane along the back of Hide’s head and back.

“Naoko can touch other daemons, not like how we touch. The sludge villain actually went after me first on the way home, I went under the bridge,” Izuku squeaks in slight fear as Katsuki’s head wips to look at her and with how close they are their noses are a hair’s length apart making the intense red stare all the more intimidating, words spill from her lips without her say so.  
“He tried to do the same to me as you, trying to hide from All Might by taking over my body but Naoko grabbed his daemon, a salamander by the way which was weird, and threw it at the wall but when she touched him we aren't sure if it was the emotions we were feeling pushed on to him or if it was just the you know, touching someone's soul bit. But then All Might showed up after that and contained the villain in a soda bottle, but when he jumped away it must have fallen out of his pocket in mid air? The rest is-well, you know the rest.”

Her side is almost numb with how hard Katsuki is gripping it, she could understand that he was mad that she had gotten tangled up in all that but she leans her head on his shoulder as he eases his grip but he keeps his hand firmly on her side as they walk home.

\--

On both their minds is the near death experience of the other that had happened in the past few hours, the thought of never seeing each other sent a deep fear through their beings, their daemons echoing the sentient by pressing themselves firmly on the other.

Naoko shifting into a garter snake to wrap around Katsuki’s neck, not tightly but assuring the girls with his steady pulse. Hide keeping her body pressed against Izuku’s despite how it made her walk funny at being squished on both sides.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inko and Mitsuki both freak out when their respective child comes home, both children looking like they rolled around in a construction site and uniforms ruined. 
> 
> All Might had planned to corner young Midoriya but seeing the duo walk home holding on to each other, he let them be, he would find her later to discuss keeping his secret and what not. 
> 
> Katsuki having a spotted hyena for daemon is pretty on point with how female hyenas are very on top and aggressive, tbh originally I was going to give Katsuki a jaguar but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> It's almost 2 am.... I need to go to sleep my ass is already sick, y am I torturing myself lmao so if you c mistakes then blame sick/sleep deprived me...


	6. Surprise Katsuki POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki's POV of last chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Surprise Katsuki POV of last chapter, why? Honestly idk but here's some insight to him I guess, and his growing feelings or some shit like that.

He’s dying. 

Being suffocated in front of an audience watching an morbid fascination, the pro heroes skittering along the edges of his dimming vision, not saving him like their fucking job demands they should.

Katsuki’s quirk had been thrown into overdrive in his panic, the fires and destruction his doing-it hadn't helped in the end. Katsuki had screamed in rage threatening the villain, his fear coursing through his veins like ice to snuff out his sweat, to leave him defenseless. 

His eyes scanned the crowd, in a desperate bid for someone- anyone to save him but he meets familiar horrified green eyes.

No,no, no not her.

He can only imagine briefly what Hide, his own soul must be reacting to his dimming vision, his dying, but in a blink he watches in his own horror as Izuku sprints towards him, the heroes are too slow to stop her.

Her yellow bag flying through the air, it opens and a binder nails the sludge villain in the eye causing him to yell in pain, his face is released letting him cough up sludge. 

Izuku is crying but her eyes are determined as she claws at the slime, her efforts are in vain. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, you reckless fuck!” He yells but his mind is in full panic mode as the villain recovers as she talks, “we saw you needed help! Your daemon was calling for help and our legs moved by themselves,” Izuku confesses with quivering lips, her face betraying how awful this was with her quirk, having his literal soul expressing his near death.

Izuku is about to be crushed when the dust and debris kicks up blinding everyone, Katsuki opens his eyes expecting to see his only friend splattered across the cement but instead Izuku is whole and unharmed.

All Might says something, directed at Izuku but the blood rushing through his ears block out his voice, Katsuki only has eyes for the greenette until he's yanked from the villain's grasp by All Mights left hand.

“DETROIT SMASH!” All Might’s voice booms as his right hand throws a punch at the green sludge, he scatters across the ground but the air funnels up into the air through the clouds, rain falls moments later slowly putting out the fires the wind had failed to extinguish. 

Katsuki throws himself out of the number one heroes hold and falls to his knees throwing up left over sludge, a small hand rubs circles on his back, a familiar tingle though his being tells him who's at his side. 

The feelings pushed through him are a fucked up concoction of relief, awe, worry. Katsuki lifts his head and turns into Izuku startling her as he drags her into a crushing hug, Izuku melts into the hold with her own arms gripping him in equal desperation. 

A throat clearing grabs Izuku’s attention immediately, she goes to pull away fully but Katsuki holds her hand tightly, he didn’t give a damn at what these fakes thought. 

He’s praised by the pro heroes of his strong quirk and keeping calm under the situation, Katsuki stares at them in disbelief. Were they blind, stupid and deaf?

Katsuki was nowhere remotely calm being suffocated, all the damage had been from his explosions but he didn’t voice these thoughts put kept a scowl planted firmly on his face. 

“Young lady that was extremely stupid of you, without even using your quirk- if you even have one, you should have left it to the professionals.” 

Katsuki snarls as he turns his head to snap at the hero beginning to scold Izuku but stops when her previously shaking shoulders level out under a harsh breath. 

“My friend would be dead if I hadn't been stupid enough to intervene, you were watching him suffocate. If you had done your job I wouldn’t have had to step in. Sorry, if I inconvenienced you,” Izuku says with a smile across her face, Katsuki’s heart does a funny flip, it's a deceptively soft smile but her eyes are narrowed dangerously instead of the happy crinkle Katsuki knows. 

Katsuki grins viciously, he stands up dragging the girl to her feet by the hand, they leave the scene quickly dodging officers and heroes, his hand is still holding hers.

It's not till their almost home is the silence broken, “I’ve never been so glad and so fucking mad to see your dumb face,” he says tugging the girl against his side, letting go over her hand to have it around her waist in a half hug, it rests there easily as she walks. Katsuki can feel Naoko land on his shoulder, a fuzzy head brushing along his neck and jawline, he can only assume she’s some kind of bat when he feels wings pat along his jacket and neck.

“Hide settled, she got in front of me to protect me,” Izuku admits squeezing his side where her hand rested,” when the sludge villain was going to hit me.”

Katsuki is silent for a moment, he wonders what she might have settled as to reflect his ‘matured’ self, he grunts signaling to continue but tightens his hold, almost making it awkward to walk. 

“She’s a spotted hyena, I really thought Hide was on the trend of cats but then again hyenas are closer to cats than dogs,but somehow it suits you? I do know that spotted hyenas are the largest hyena species, and that its led by females, Hide is really big. Oh, and they eat everything- like bones! Its amazing, I’ll send you everything about her species when I get home.” Izuku is gushing and he can guess that when her eyes look beside her at Hide as her hands brush over air.

Katsuki too, had honestly thought she would settle as some kind of big cat, like a lioness or maybe even the hawk form she had liked to fly in but had settled as another predator, he grinned at the thought of how Hide reflected his strength in this form but unfortunately no one but Izuku would see.

He nods along with her words, he definitely wanted to know everything about Hide’s form and how it connected to himself, but his thoughts screech to a halt when Izuku opens her mouth again.

“Naoko can touch other daemons, not like how we touch. The sludge villain actually went after me first on the way home, I went under the bridge,” Izuku squeaks as Katsuki levels a look at her making the words spill from her lips. 

“He tried to do the same to me as you, trying to hide from All Might by taking over my body but Naoko grabbed his daemon, a salamander by the way which was weird, and threw it at the wall but when she touched him we aren't sure if it was the emotions we were feeling pushed on to him or if it was just the you know, touching someone's soul bit.

But then All Might showed up after that and contained the villain in a soda bottle, but when he jumped away it must have fallen out of his pocket in mid air? The rest is-well, you know the rest.”

Katsuki is gripping Izuku’s side almost painfully, acknowledging that without her quirk and maybe a few more moments before All Might showed up to save her, Izuku could have died and he wouldn’t have known till the next day. Izuku leans her head against his shoulder as they walk along, her soft green hair is covered in dust tickling the side of his face but having her so close let him ease his grip but still holding her close.

\--

On both their minds is the near death experience of the other that had happened in the past few hours, the thought of never seeing each other sent a deep fear through their beings, their daemons echoing the sentient by pressing themselves firmly on the other.   
Naoko shifting into a garter snake to wrap around Katsuki’s neck, not tightly but assuring the girls with his steady pulse. Hide keeping her body pressed against Izuku’s despite how it made her walk funny at being squished on both sides.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY now I swear I am off to bed, its officially 2 am for me eeeeeee


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just to get the ball rolling...
> 
> All Might stops by and Izuku is shook.  
> Izuku goes to the exam~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone since that shit I had would not leave my system and because of me being sick I had to catch up a bunch on irl things.... so this is mostly just to get the ball rolling and to put something out so it might not be the best ^^;
> 
> ALSO guilty of two things.... read the fic and then check end notes lmao

A sudden knock from the front door causes Izuku to look up from her desk, she had been studying up on heroes that based more in support and rescue since her own quirk wasn’t really made for combat, Izuku listens again for any other noise as Naoko shifts into a coyote at her legs.

They go to investigate since they weren’t expecting company, closing her bedroom door behind herself as she goes towards the kitchen where she remembers her mother being last but then recalls that she had been called in to work despite it being the weekend but she should be back within the hour, Naoko’s nails click as she walks at her side.

“Do you think it's Kacchan and Hide because I thought they were busy today?” Naoko guesses but as they open the door without checking the peephole expecting the blond and hyena but her greeting turns into a shriek at the unexpected guest.  
  
“Kacchan I thought-EEEEEEEE!!”

All Might in his normal form stood in front of her looking baffled at her scream, Kin’s orange eyes wide as saucers. “Wh-what, Yagi-san?” Izuku sputters one hand trying to cover her red face, beyond embarrassed that she screamed at her idol, he chuckles as he scratches the back of his neck.

“Young Midoriya, may we talk?” Yagi asks his blue eyes sharpening and Izuku can only nod opening the door wider in clear invitation, Izuku doesn’t bother telling the hero to take his shoes off, they both walk into the living room to sit at the dinner table.

God, she hoped he wasn’t going to take back his words about being a hero- or worse if he was going to chew her out for saving Kacchan, or even snapping at the heroes which she was still kind of guilty but refuses to apologize for.  
  
“Ah, my mom was called in to help out with something at the hospital she volunteers with, she should be home soon,” Izuku informs as she sees him peek around for anyone else, he nodded at the subtle warning taking his seat.

Izuku squirms in her seat as her thoughts run wild, Naoko jumping on to Izuku’s lap as a fluffy red panda, her fingers immediately worrying through her fur, Yagi collects himself opposite of her.

“I trust that my secret is safe with you,” Yagi begins his hands clasped together on the table, idly she thinks that All Might looked kind of like a TV mob boss posed like that- if you replaced his kind stare with something cold especially with Kin staring at her from his shoulder.

“Yes, absolutely! I haven't told anyone about,” Izuku gestures at him but felt bad immediately, “-not that you should be ashamed of whatever this is, because your still the same hero in and out of costume of course!”

Yagi smiles softly, “thank you, my girl.”

She isn’t sure if he’s thanking her for keeping his secret or her words, Naoko hums a soft both. Izuku suddenly realizes she hadn’t even offered him a drink, she shoots out of her seat towards the kitchen, “water?” she asks since making tea might take too long and he thanks her as she pours a cup.

“The boy you saved is your friend?” Yagi asks casually taking the cup from her hand, she smiles warmly, “yes, Bakugou Katsuki is my best friend! He’s going to be attending UA to become a pro hero, his quirk is amazing. Its explosives that come from sweating nitroglycerin, his control is out of this world, not to mention his academic intelligence which is nothing to sniff about,” Izuku is startled by Yagi’s loud laughter.  
  
“Kid, I asked if he was your friend not his resume!” he’s laughing but the grin he sends her isn’t malicious which makes her relax, her cheeks flushing an embarrassment at boasting about her only friend.

“Anyways I should be off now that I’m sure my secret is safe in your hands-” Yagi gets up and Izuku goes to lead him to the door but they hear keys unlocking said door, they freeze and before Izuku realizes it, she drags the frozen hero down the hall into her room before her mother can see them.

Izuku leans against the door, turning her head back to the hero she squeaks in horror as he’s looking around at her room in amusement, All Might merchandise plastered everywhere, other heroes are also mixed in but it's obvious who she idolizes.

“Please, stop looking. Oh my god please kill me, Naoko just eat me,” Izuku mumbles under her breath as she hears her mother puttering around, now to get rid of the hero. Naoko and Kin are laughing, honestly she doesn’t need this kind of negativity in her life.

“Just jump out the window or something,” Izuku’s voice is pitched higher in embarrassment and she refuses to admit it sounded like a whine, thankfully Yagi opens her window and with a quick peek around buffing up into All Might hanging halfway out her window.

“Till we meet again, young Midoriya,” Yagi whispers with a quick wave and he jumps away to disappear just as quickly as he had appeared. “I can’t believe All Might was in my room. All Might saw everything. HE SAW EVERYTHING!” Izuku screams into her hands as her eyes roam over said heroes face plastered around her room.

“Now he knows how much of a fan you are! This is both awful and the funniest thing ever,” Naoko snickers having changed into a grasshopper mouse sitting on her shoulder, so the giggles were right by her ear.

“Please Naoko, just kill me now. Oh god, we can’t tell Kacchan, he’ll flip,” Izuku flops on her bed half terrified of the boy jumping to the wrong conclusion of having All Might in her room and trying to track down the hero to fight him. Naoko shutters beside her, instead imagining Hide with her settled form trying to get at Kin, a mongoose versus hyena - not great odds.

\--

Izuku and Katsuki work themselves to the bone training for UA’s entrance exam, both practical and written. Izuku had begun working with her quirk in a dump of a beach, cleaning it as an afterthought. Naoko shifting into different animals, at least testing which species were open to them, while Izuku herself worked to build up her strength knowing she couldn't rely on her daemon’s form unable to tell when Naoko would settle.

The months flew by and Izuku is pleased to note that her body is reflecting her hard work, and tomorrow would either make or break her dreams, Izuku continued looking in the mirror, green eyes going over her form until eyeing her wild hair that had grown to her shoulders, it was new instead of the short mess she usually had.

Sending a quick text to Kacchan to double check if he would come to pick her up and they would walk together, she received a ‘yes, dumb girl’ which made her smile. Izuku tucks herself into bed with dreams of getting into the heroics course with Kacchan, and maybe if he kind of- maybe-sort of pecks her lips in the heat of the moment and twirl her around like the romantic movies she and her mom would watch together, who was she to question her dreams?

\--

The sky is bright blue as the duo walk together, the arm of the blond boy is hung cross the girls’ shoulder, both wearing their school uniform, a cute couple is the requiring thought passerby’s note.

Izuku is talking and gesturing with her hands and Katsuki is watching from the corner of his eye but the fond look is obvious even if he scowls at people that look at them, Hide was walking in front of them but Naoko as rat sat on her back content.

They walk under UA’s gate and Izuku is fussing with her hair, green hair pulled up in a high ponytail held by a bow, the ribbon itself is the +18 Hero Midnight theme, the female hero always excluded confidence and Izuku hoped to pull upon it.

Her hands are smacked away from her head, Izuku turns her head to meet annoyed red eyes, “your fucking hair is fine, dummy, so chill out.” Katsuki huffs tugging her along towards the doors, she hides a small smile by turning her head away, she watches a brown haired girl rush by.

They sit together among the many hopefuls, Katsuki moves his arm from her shoulder to the back of her chair, and honestly the amount of physical affection Katsuki has been giving out today has her a little worried but mostly happy. Naoko sits in her lap as a fennec fox, her ears swiveling around picking up stray conversations, just general intel gathering.

The giant room full of children is silent when the hero Ectoplasm explains the written exam before his clones begin passing the test around. The room is quiet besides the scratch of pencils and the turning pages as they begin taking their written test, Izuku’s nerves settle as she goes through her test gaining confidence the more she read.

\--

The lights dim once their tests are all collected and Present Mic stands at the front grinning at his audience, Izuku is already screaming internally as she and Naoko begin a hushed mini fan girl freak out, it's probably a hundred times worse that her soul is hyping her up when she was already feeling confident from the written test- both feeding off the excited energy in an endless cycle.

Katsuki is watching her part fond and exasperated at her conversation with her invisible daemon, unfortunately it draws the attention of other examinees making him send them a glare, his hands already flipped the bird a few times.

“CAN I GET A HEEYYYYYY!!” Present Mic yells, honestly expecting the same silence as usual but everyone is shocked by the shrill, “HEYY!” all eyes turn to a green haired girl whose face turns into a tomato at the attention.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I did that, I thought everyone was going to say it! Kacchan help meee,” Izuku mumbles covering her head with her arms trying to scooch closer to Katsuki, he’s laughing at her but covers her head with his arm in a poor attempt to hide her.

“That's what I’m talking about!” Mic laughs striking a pose but his eyes roam over his desk that has all the examinee seats occupants name, he pauses over the girl and recognizes the name in a moment. It was the girl with the soul seeing quirk and the notebook, he hopes she gets in so he can know all of his colleagues soul animal, especially Shouta.

Izuku is peeking out from under arms and Kacchan’s, she watches Present Mic explain the point system when a boy stands up to address an issue he found, Izuku isn’t listening as she mumbles to herself without thought, she was at a massive disadvantage.

Her quirk couldn’t do anything to robots, so she would have to depend on the ‘training’ she had done on the beach, Izuku’s heart leapt into her throat as the severe looking boy suddenly pointed at her.

“-and you! Stop your muttering it's distracting and disrespectful to those around you!”

“S-sorry!” Izuku apologies as Naoko squeaks in fright as once more they were under everyone's attention, Hide growled from where she was seated between Katsuki and Izuku.   
“Fucking asshole, who does he think he is?” Hide growls, her lips pulling back in a sneer that was too alike to Katsuki, Izuku brushes a hand through her mane to push away her own anxiety as Naoko is being petted by the scowling blond.

Even as Present Mic explains the 0 pointer, Izuku is filled with positive feelings that Katsuki is pushing through their daemons, it warms her heart that he’s trying to support her as her nerves kick up once she sees they won’t be in the same area.

“Good luck, Kacchan, Hide,” Izuku pats the hyena before hugging the blond boy, he grumbles acting put upon but holds her tightly before letting her go, “ha, I don’t need luck. You better use your nerdy brain to win this or I’ll kick your ass,” he threatens but she blinds him with a smile.

“Thank you, Kacchan! I’ll get into the hero course with you no matter what!”

Izuku throws her fist in the air striking a ridiculous pose as he huffs trying to hide his laugh, Hide has no qualms as she bursts into a fit of giggles, Naoko on her shoulder as a rat watches the hyena with fond eyes.

The duo part to board different buses to be taken to their respective areas, Izuku holding Naoko in her arms as she watches the scenery change with determined eyes. Katsuki in his own bus is confident in his own abilities but is worrying about Izuku’s practical exam, her quirk awful in this situation with only her wits to depend on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guilty of wanting All Might to see Izuku's fan girl room which will be taken into account later!!  
> ALSO if I was in bnha verse and Present Mic b asking for audience participation you bet your ass I'd be screaming HEYYYYYYY bcuz honestly that's me. In high school I was one of the people that loved pep rallies and being the loudest lmao even at events now.   
> SO you can not tell me that Fan Girl Izuku would not respond, especially if her own soul is hyping her up ya know!! 
> 
> So yeah I know this is more of a summary than a real fic but it kind of stumped me so I just wrote what I could so thanks for reading!


	8. Practical Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practical exam and a sudden turn of events!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A change that is kind of abrupt but I have new plans and hope ur not put off by the new thing... 
> 
> Also Iida's daemon reveal!!

Izuku is stretching as she takes in the other examinees, a boy with many arms standing ahead of her and a blond boy that looked way too pretty to be natural in her opinion, her heart stutters when she meets the blue eyes of the boy that had called her out earlier. Izuku averts her eyes immediately feeling her face catch aflame, this was awful.

Naoko in the form of a gray wolf is leaning against the young girl, offering comfort as Izuku threads hand through the fur. Izuku eyes the severe boy doing his own stretches, she looks for his daemon but theres nothing at his feet or flying around the tall boy.

Izuku eeps as the blue haired boy strides over to her with a frown, “if you are trying to sabotage me and others-”

“No! I was just- please, you got the wrong idea!” Izuku waves her hands in the air trying to look as sincere as possible but her eyes trained to catch sight of various daemons, sees the bumble bee perched upon the blue head of hair.

All the students jolt as a horn goes off.

“Why are you still standing there! Go, go, gooo!!” Present Mic’s voice rings out and the possible future students stand there for a second before sprinting towards the open gates. Izuku is internally screaming as she runs slightly behind the group, not wanting to get caught underfoot by other participants not to mention Naoko’s invisible bulk.

Naoko is trotting along side her when the duo veer off onto a side road, they freeze just as they turn the corner as a point 1 robot zeroes in on her.

‘Move, why can’t I move!’ Izuku thinks trying to will her body but thankfully before the robot could lay into the girl a laser shoots through the robot causing it to be torn apart.

“Thank you for distracting it. Merci, we make a good team mademoiselle!” the sparkly blond boy she had seen earlier waved a quick goodbye before running off.

“Why is he so glittery...and french?” Naoko questions aloud but Izuku hears the screech of metal and she shrieks getting her head back in the game.

Izuku sprints around the streets, her watery eyes cataloguing the broken robots of various points laid out, Naoko whines reflecting her ill at ease feelings.

They find a 2 pointer waiting around a corner, Izuku’s mind raising to figure out how to defeat the robot, Naoko tries to slam into the legs of the robot but it stays upright.

Oh.

Izuku’s mind that had been a turbulent mess of half formed plans suddenly turned to single minded determinedness with a realization at what had been dangling in front of her face.

Izuku had thought with such surety that her quirk would be useless in this situation, that she would have to depend on herself without her daemons help but now the images of the scattered remains of robots with their wires properly revealed, the plan bloomed within her mind.

“Naoko, I need you to change into something that can pull the wires! Neck area or eyes!” Izuku pants as Naoko dodges the robots advances at her side and her daemon shifts quickly in response.

Izuku is ready to scoop up something somewhat small or such but her eyes widen at the animal running at the robot, taking it down with a leap and a crunch of powerful jaws to its neck ripping wires and metal apart.

The 2 pointer crumples to the ground, standing over it is Naoko as a siberian tiger, wires fall from her maw and Izuku has to pinch the back of her hand at the returning daemon.

“Naoko, you-you what!? A siberian tiger? We never went to the felidae family, how?” Izuku questions and her daemon shrugs her giant shoulders.

“Somehow this feels right? I don't know Izu but I think we’ve been avoiding this family because of Kacchan, we’ve been holding ourselves back,” Naoko offers her own thoughts and Izuku has to file it away because of the interruption of a 1 pointer.

Naoko pounces upon the robot and Izuku looks around as its dispatched, Present Mic’s voice ringing out of the time remaining, it's still a lot of time but every second grinds against her bones at the wasted moments.

They now only had three points but Izuku and Naoko run to track down more bots, Naoko stops abruptly making Izuku turn around.

“Someone needs help.”

That sentence alone had the duo running around helping other examinees that had somehow been injured or trapped by the robots, Izuku had half a mind to scold all of them but kept her thoughts to herself.

The time running out as they helped others without gaining too many points but they had racked up 20 points, but they could hear the various calls of points and Izuku wanted to drop to the ground and weep at the numbers ahead of her own but she steeled her resolve.

“We can do this!” Izuku pumps her fist and Naoko growls in agreement before the ground shakes causing the children to shout in surprise shifted to fear as a giant robot crests over the buildings.

The 0 pointer makes its way through the streets as the students flee to keep from being squashed, Izuku is already shimming onto Naoko’s back, her form bearing her light weight with ease but as they turn way to sprint from the behemoth they hear it.

A soft voice calling for help makes their head snap back to the robot, there in its path is a pile of concrete where it had punched the street but under the debris is a brown haired girl, the girl is struggling to pull her legs out from under the block.

Izuku didn't need to think about it- to hesitate and Naoko reflected it by running to the girl, Izuku must have looked crazy clutching onto something and levitating in the air speeding towards the robot.

Other kids pass by them but they only have eyes for the pinned girl, Izuku drops off of Naoko once they're close enough.

“We’ll help you but I need you to tell me if it hurts at all, okay?” Izuku crouches in front of the bobbed brunette.

“O-okay,” the girl nods grimacing as Naoko began shifting the rubble the best she could making sure to listen for any indication of the block pressing down on the trapped legs, Izuku tuggs the girl out from under the cement once the rubble gives her enough room to do so.

“Thank you,” the girl covers her mouth like she’ll vomit but Izuku is freaking out as the 0 pointer nears the girls, Izuku shuffles the girl along faster to try to put distance between them.

“Time’s up!” Present Mic calls and the unnecessary giant robot stills and Izuku now looks up, an ugly feeling festers in her stomach as a metallic hand hovers above the girls heads right before it would have grabbed them and Izuku would have been powerless to stop it.

“I only have 20 points…” Izuku wheezes gnawing on her lip in thought trying to figure out if her written exam could place her higher despite her ‘failure’ in the practical, a loud splatter catches her attention.

“Oh shit, I am so sorry! I should have let you sit down,” Izuku fretts letting the curse out without thought as the brunette rubs her mouth clean, Naoko avoids the puddle at their feet.

“No, no it's fine. I overused my quirk,” the pink cheeked girl confesses having her hands on her knees trying to keep the dizzying spell away but they're interrupted by a small older woman.

“Recovery girl!” Izuku gushes as the woman smiles kindly at her. Izuku had no idea she had interrupted the sparkling french boy with her own hero analysis of Recovery girl.

“Aaa, to be young again bursting with energy,” the old lady tuts moving to look over the green faced girl beside Izuku. “There you are deary,” Recovery girl plants a smacking kiss on the brunettes temple as she’s leant down.

“Are you hurt at all?” Recovery girl turns to Izuku but the young girl shakes her head making the wild mess of green hair whip around, “no,no,no I’m fine!” Izuku’s hands flail infront of her face trying to cover her red cheeks.

The possible students are herded back to the buses to be returned to the the school, Izuku sits in her seat thankfully by herself and her daemon.

Izuku’s head is filled with errant thoughts and worries but the main concern is the sudden change in her daemon, or how she should have been? It was confusing because sure when she had been younger Naoko had been various cats and such but the trend had stopped, shifting to foxes and wolves- other various members of the canidae family.

Was it her fault, stifling her own soul just to stay away from what she had thought Katsuki had his name written over a family of animals? It sounded horrible and childish in her mind much less if she voiced it.

“We’re okay, everything's okay,” Naoko purrs comfortingly, the serval leaning against Izuku feeds a steady stream of positive feelings, Izuku forces herself out of her mind lest she work herself into a crying fit in front of strangers, not to mention the strict boy who keeps glancing at her.

“We’re okay,” Izuku confirms softly as the daemon playfully butts her head against her palm, the bus stops and Izuku carries Naoko in her arms the best she does not want her soul to be touched at the moment, not even by accident.

Izuku shuffles off the bus, she walks with the rest of the participants with a clouded mind.

“Izuku.”

“Eep! Kacchan!”

Katsuki bops her forehead with an exaggerated huff but the concern is evident in his red eyes, Hide is at his side watching her intently before she is leaning against Izuku’s side. “I’ve been calling your dumbass self for hours,” Katsuki fibs making Naoko giggle at her side.

“Sorry Kacchan, must have gotten lost in thought,” Izuku tries to sound chipper but he isn’t having it as an arm winds around her shoulder to pull her into his bubble. Izuku leans into his hold, Katsuki glaring at everyone and everything- as if trying to keep the world away from her while she pulled herself together as they walked.

Blazing red eyes met blue, Iida was shocked by the sneer pulling on the other examinees face, he was further ruffled by the blond ‘slicing’ his throat with his finger at Iida without jostling the green haired girl.

“I just want to go home,” Izuku whispers near Katsuki’s ear, she truly wanted to bundle herself up in her hero themed blankets with Naoko, Katsuki and his own daemon if she played her cards right.

Katsuki grunts, his concern growing higher but kept a firm hold on her shoulder, he eyes the boy from earlier with clear distaste but thankfully everyone is released to return home with a quick, ‘expect the letter in a week or so’.

  
Or Katsuki will make it.

Katsuki bares his teeth at the unsubtle looks in their direction, he can bet his daemon is growling if the small quirk of Izuku’s lips are any indication, Katsuki just hopped that whatever had happened it would work itself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Iida have a bumble bee daemon I will fight everyone I stg he is a busy body and all about order its like his biggest character trait soooo plus its a Queen Bumble Bee. Iida is a queen bee in my heart lololol
> 
> (I am in a huge debate with myself about Uraraka's daemon so it will b revealed next time!! Lets just assume that whatever it will be was somehow overlooked because of the situation n such)
> 
> ALSO I had a thing plotted out but then I decided to shift gears which is why I'm changing Izuku's daemon's family and didn't want to rewrite past chapters so u know what I just went with this, sorry if ur not feeling it but I have new plans in place!
> 
> Katsuki @ Iida: Honey, you've got a big storm comin'.
> 
> (Also thank you for your comments!! I haven't slept yet lmao because I wanted to put up a new chapter..... so thank Law n Order SVU and pecan pie for helping me stay up lololol its 7 am already woops while working on other fics ^^; )

**Author's Note:**

> WELL... those of you waiting on Supernova...sorry I got distracted by this lololol  
> but yep some of this will be a mix of drabbles or actual chapters, its just going to b whatever I can write that day.


End file.
